The present invention relates to vehicle body closure panels, in which a torque rod with end assemblies forms a counterbalanced pivot connection between a tailgate and vehicle body pillars, the counterbalance biasing the torque rod to an unbiased tailgate position permitting tailgate removal from the vehicle body.
Vehicle body closure members, such as a tailgate, are pivotally mounted between body side panels forming the pillars at the rear of the vehicle. The tailgate pivots about a hinge axis between a horizontal, open position and a vertical, closed position. The mounting assemblies for the tailgate permit the tailgate to be removed. For example, the tailgate may include hinge pins that extend outwardly along the hinge axis that removably connect into brackets carried on the vehicle body. When the tailgate is pivoted to a predetermined intermediate position between open and closed, at least one of the hinge pins slips through a slot in the connecting bracket as the tailgate is lifted at one end from the truck body.
Several known tailgate mounting assemblies include a spring bias for assisting movement and counterbalancing the weight of a tailgate during opening and closing movements. In one example, a torque rod provides spring biasing between the tailgate and the vehicle body side pillars. Disadvantageously, the torque rod forms a portion of the pivot assembly and, therefore, is typically pre-installed into the tailgate before mounting the tailgate between the side pillars. This complicates the assembly procedure. Moreover, the torque rod may require particularly configured ends that complicate production of the parts before assembly.
Another known tailgate uses hinge pin trunions for pivoting, and the torque rod is preformed and installed into the tailgate in a complex and intricate procedure. For example, during assembly of the tailgate, one end of the rod has to be aligned with an aperture that exposes the end for attachment outside of the tailgate while the other end is aligned with a reinforcement plate located inside the tailgate. All of the aligning must be performed while the torque rod is carried within the interior of the tailgate and the procedure may be difficult and time consuming. Moreover, numerous auxiliary components are required to assemble the torque rod to the tailgate.
Other types of springs that are used in place of the torque rod are difficult to install within the confines of tailgates made of inner and outer panels that are joined together before the hinge assembly is mounted. Moreover, such assemblies may be difficult to repair and replacement parts are complex and expensive.
There is a need for a simplified tailgate hinge mechanism that is less complex and less laborious to install. This invention addresses these needs and provides enhanced capabilities while avoiding the shortcomings of the prior art.